Sakura Učiha
Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) je kunoiči sela lišća. Na početku svoje šinobi karijere i boravka u timu 7, Sakura nije bila dobro pripremljena na život jednog šinobija i komplikacije u odnosima svoja dva saborca. U želji da promeni ovu činjenicu, Sakura počinje ozbiljan trening sa svojom učiteljicom Cunade i postaje pravi kunoiči spreman da zaštiti svoje prijatelje i svoje selo. Pozadina Sakura je imalo manje-više normalno detinjstvo, provedeno sa oba roditelja, bez tragedija koje su doživeli njeni budući saborci Naruto i Saske. Malo po ulasku na nindža akademiju sela lišća, neke devojčice iz njenog razreda su počele konstantno da je zadirkuju zbog njenog visokog čela. Sakura je pokušala da sakrije svoje čelo šiškama ali je to samo povećalo zadirkivanje vršnjakinja. Jednog dana, Ino Jamanaka joj je prišla, ohrabrila je da skloni šiške, i njih dve su postale najbolje prijateljice. Narednih godina, Ino je svojim prijateljskim delovanjem uspela da pomogne Sakuri da se odbrani od nasilnika i izgradi svoju ličnost. I ako joj je bila zahvalna za to, Sakura odlučuje da izađe iz Inine senke i postane više jednaka njoj. Kada je saznala da je su obe zaljubljene u istog dečaka, Saskea Učihu, Sakura i Ino zaključavaju svoje prijateljstvo i počinju takmičenje oko toga koja će prva osvojiti Saskea, što biva početak njihovog budućeg rivalstva. Ličnost Na početku prvog dela, Sakura je prikazana kao jako staložena i pristojna pred svojim predpostavljenima, odlučna pred svojim prijateljima, a sigurna u sebe. U mnogim situacijama je prikazala trenutke stidljivosti kada je reč o Saskeu Učihi, ili konkurentnosti sa Ino Jamanaka. I ako prvi deo njenog karaktera to ne nagoveštava, Sakura često pokazuje osećanja delikvencije, ljubomore i besa. Zbog svog "prefinjenog" ponašanja i činjenice da dolazi iz porodice sa oba roditelja, u početku nije imala skoro ni malo razumevanja za Naruta koji je rastao bez i jednog od njih. Umesto da svoja prava osećanja prikaže pred drugima, ona se manifestuju unutar njenog uma kroz "Unutrašnju Sakuru" (内なるサクラ, Uchi Naru Sakura). "Unutrašnja Sakura" je manifestacija u njenom umu koja se pojavljuje u trenucima kada Sakura pokaže lažna osećanja. Tada ovaj deo njene ličnosti nastupa i prikazuje njena prava osećanja ali samo u njenom umu. S druge strane, "Unutrašnja Sakura" ne pokazuje uvek različita osećanja od onih koje Sakura prikazuje s polja, već u nekim situacijama pokaže isto osećanje samo u većoj varijanti. U situacijama kada Naruto Sakuri uradi nešto iritantno ili uznemirujuće, Sakura će odgovoriti nasilno, dok će "Unutrašnja Sakura" odreagovati na isti način. Kako je vreme prvog dela prolazilo, Sakura je stavljena dred sve više poteškoća koje život nosi, sa kojim nije mogla da se nosi koristeći se "Unutrašnjom Sakurom". I ako je na akademiji bila opterećena svojim fizičkim izgledom i pustila kosu samo zbog Saskea, na čunin ispitu u šumi smrti je shvatila da je duga kosa teška za održavanje i da je ona samo smetnja za šinobija jer bi je protivnici mogli iskoristiti protiv nje. Na misiji u zemlji talasa Sakura je prekršila dvadeset peto pravilo šinobija i plakala je shvativši da znanje iz knjiga i činjenica da je položila kao odličan student neće biti dovoljni da živi putem šinobija. Ova činjenica doprinosi tome da Sakura počinje da sažaleva sebe i gubi veru u svoje tada skoro nikakve sposobnosti znajući da nije korisna i da mora da se oslonaja na svoje saborce tokom borbe. U želji da promeni tu činjenicu, Sakura počinje naporno da trenira da bi dostigla svoje saborce i da im više ne predstavlja teret. U međuvremenu postaje toliko odlučna da ih zaštiti čak i po cenu života. Inspirisana njegovim brzim rastom, poboljšanjem njegovih sposobnosti i odlučnošću da ostane uz nju, Sakura počinje da koristi Naruta kao model za svoj dalji napredak i usavršavanje. Kada je u drugom delu shvatila kakva je Naruto osoba zapravo, Sakura počinje da se bolje ophodi prema njemu, da polaže svoje nade u njega, i ostavlja za sobom sve svoje predrasude i strahove. "Unutrašnja Sakura" se poslednji put pojavljuje jednom na početku drugog dela, a potom jeoj se gubi svaki trag. Sada, ona je ustanju da iskraže svoja osećanja i uteši samu sebe što je drugi produkt njenog treninga sa Cunade. Njene agresivne reakcije upućene Narutu ostaju prisutne ali sada samo u komičnom smislu kada on prikaže neku od svojih perverznih tehnika, ili kada je pozove na sastanak. Uprkos svom nekada oholom i ciničnom ponašanju, Sakura više nema ni malo loše mišljenje o Narutu, imjući visko mišljene o njegovim sposobnostia i ljudski vrlinama smatrajući ga jednim od svojih najbližih prijatelja. Naruto s druge strane sada mnogo bolje poznaje Sakuru, shvativši da ona zapravo voli seksi teniku ako bi njen produkt bio go muškarac umesto gole devojke. Uprkos činjenici da je u velikoj meri ojačala, Sakura nastavlja da se donekle oslanja na Naruta. Kako je vreme odmicalo, ona odlučuje da učini za njega sve što može, pomogne mu da se nosi sa teretom jednog džindžurikija, podrži ga u odlukama vezanim za Saskea, i bori sa na njegovoj strani kada god je potrebno. Izgled Sakura ima svetao ten, zelene oči i roze kosu. Kao devojčica na akademiji, nosila je šiške preko celog čela kako bi se odbranila od zadirkivaanja svojih drugova iz razreda koji su je zvali "Bilbord čelo" (デコリーン, Dekorīn). Ino Jamanaka ju je ohrabrila da to ne radi i Sakura od tada zabacuje kosu pozadi kako bi i drugi mogli da joj vide lice. Kada je već završavala akademiju, njena kosa je narasla do pola leđa iz razloga što je Sakura čula glasinu da Saske samtra dugu kosu privlačnom. Haruno_sakura_part1.png|Sakura sa dugom kosom u prvom delu Sakura (Deo I).png|Sakura sa kratkom kosom u prvom delu Na čunin ispitu u šumi smrti, Sakura je odsekla kosu na dužiu do ramena kako bi se oslobodila od Kin Cuči. Od tada, pa nadalje nastavlja da nosi kosu te dužine, koju vezuje u konjski rep kada joj smeta. Kako je sakura postaala starija priznato je da je postala vrlo atraktivna, dok je Džeraja rekao da sve više počinje da liči na Cunade. U prvom delu, Sakura je nosila crvenu kipao haljinu sa belim kružnim dizajnima nekada sa kratkim, a nekada bez rukava. Takođe, na sebi je imala uski tamno sivi šorc, plave nindža sandale, kao i traku sela lišća koju je nosila vezanu na vrhu glave umesto na čelu. U mangi, često je prikazivana sa lakom za nokte i senkom za oči, dok ovaj deo njenog izgleda nije prikazan u animeu ni jednom. Sakura (Deo II).png|Sakura u drugom delu Sakura (IV Nindža Rat).png|Sakura tokom Četvrtog Šinobi Rata U drugom delu, Sakurina odeća se sastoji od crvene majce bez rukava sa rajfišlsom na sredini i tamnih rukavica dok je njen donji deo tela prekriven tamno sivim šorcem, svetlo roze suknjom i dugačkim čizmama do kolena od kojih su joj slobodni prsti. Njena traka za glavu u drugom delu menja boju u crveno. Tokom Četvrtog Šinobi Rata, Sakura nosi standardni prsluk sela lišća, pamno plave pantalone, nindža sandale i traku šinobi saveza na vrhu glave. Sakura (Poslednji Film).png|Sakura u Poslednje: Naruto Filmu Adult_Sakura (1).png|Sakura u Boruto: Naruto Filmu U Poslednjem: Naruto Filmu ''Sakura ima crvenu haljinu bez rukava, sa belim ukrasima i krugom na leđima koja joj doseže do butina. Takođe nosi kratke crne pantalone, crne rukavice i sive zaštitnike za kolena i laktove. Svoje čizme iz drugog dela je zamenila sivim nindža samdalama sa visokim potpeticama. U ''Boruto: Naruto Filmu ''Sakurina odeća se satoji od crvene kipao košulje kratkih rukava sa grbom učiha klana na leđima. Njen donji deo tela je pokriven svetlim pantalonama do kolena i tamno crvenim sandalama sa visokim potpeticama. S obzirom da je puno vremena provodila kod kuće, nekada je prikazivana i sa belom keceljom i dugim sređenim noktima. Sposobnosti U prvom delu Sakura nije imala skoro nikakve nindža veštine i tokom misija se prilično oslanjala na svoje saborce Naruta i Saskea. U želji da promeni tu činjenicu Sakura pristupa intenzivnom treningu od dve i po godine sa Cunade koi u znatnoj meri povećava njene sposobnosti. Nakon savladavanja snage hiljadu tehnika priznato je da je Sakura dostigla njenu učiteljicu i da je na dobrom putu da prestigne Cunade. U odraslom dobu, njene sposobnosti postju dovoljne da zasliži rang džonina. Njene sposobnosti je pohvalio čak i Saske rekavši da bi ona mogla da porazi Šina Učihu potpuno sama. Boruto je priznao da bi u takvoj situaciji Sakura bila jako dobra zamena za Naruta na poziciji Sednog Hokagea. Čakra Moći Čak i u prvom delu kada su Sakurine sposobnosti bile u vidnom zaostatku u odnosu na njene saborce, njena kontrola čakre je bila veoma precizna, pa čak bolja i od Narutove i Saskeove. Mogla je da izvede tehniku sa maksimalnom efikasnošću korišćenjem izuzetno male ili čak i nikakve količine čakre. Njen sensej Kakaši je rekao da je ovako bobra kontrola čakre čini vrlo sposobnom za gendžicu. I ako nikada zapravo nije viđena da koristi ovu spsobnost, mogla je lako da se oslobodi čak i napredne iluzije A-ranga koju je Kabuto bacio na stadion tokom invazije. Po početku treninga, Cunade koristi Sakurinu čakra kontrolu kao osnov za dalji trening i usavršavanje. Nakon tri godine treninga, Sakura uspeva da nauči snagu hiljadu tehnika, tehniku koja uvećava njen uobičajenu količinu čakre sto puta. Puštanjem pečata, Sakurine uobičajene tehnike postaju jače i masivnije, a njeni udarci postaju jači. Takođe prikazala je sposobnost da prebaci svoju čakru u druge osobe. dovoljno da nahrani čak i Narutove masivne rezerve i ako joj je za to bilo potrebno tri dana. Fizička Snaga Sakurina snaga se vidi još i u prvom delu kroz njene udarce upućene Narutu. Nakon treninga s Cunade njena snaga postaje znatno izraženija. Koncentrišući čakru u svoje šake ili stopala, Sakura može slomiti kosti, unutrašnje organe ili ubiti protivnik jednim udarcem. U drugim slučajevima, može razbiti tlo ili uništiti objekte sa jako malo truda. U okviru svog stila borbe, Sakura može lako da se bori čak i sa više protivnika ili ciljeva od jednom sa dosta dobrom preciznošću. Nindžicu Kao i njena učiteljica Cunade i Sakura može da prizove džinovskog puža Kacuja. Uz pomoć kontrole nad njim Sakura može transferovati svoju čakru i izlečiti čak i veliki broj članova šinobi alijanse od jednom. I ako ne koristi stadardan nindžicu često, Sakura može da koristi vodeni i zemljani stil zajedno sa Jin i Jang izdanjem. Medicinski Nindžicu Glavni cilj Cunadinog treninga je bio da Sakuru nauči medicinski nindžicu i tako je načini neizostavnim delom svog tima. Kao takva Sakura može koristiti tehnika isceljenja da zaleči čak i fatalne povrede sebe ili drugih sa minimalnom potrošnjom čakre. Cunade je priznala da je njena stručnost na ovom polju izuzetno retka. Nakon što iskoristi snagu hiljadu tehnika, Sakura ulazi u stanje u kome se sve vreme leči tako da ni ubod Madarinom crnom čakra šipkom ne može da je povredi. Sakurino medicinsko umeće se ne oslanja samo na standardnu nindža medicinu. Kako je prikazano, ona je u stanju da efikasno izvrši obdukciju i utvrdi poreklo ćelija. U slučaju da standardna tehnika isceljenja ne uspe, Sakura može ovoriti cilj pomoću čakra skalpela a zatim direktno operisati oštećeni organ. Od Cunade, Sakura je naučila kako da koristi brzi uspavljujući gas, dok je od Šizune naučila da upotrebljava oružja premazana smrtonosnim otrovom koji odmah ubija. Četso, Sakura koristi svoje medicinske veštine da izvuče otrov iz tela, koji čak i Čijo koja je poznata kao majstor za otrove ne može da izvadi. U stanju je da stvori i antidotčak i za otrov za koji je Sasori rekao da ne veruje da će ikada iko uspeti da ga poništi. Deo I Uvod - Zemlja Talasa Po završavanju akademije, Sakura je upala u tim 7. I ako je bila razočarana što je Naruto upao kao član njenog tima, s druge strane je bila potpuno oduševljena što je trći član Saske. Nešto kasnije, ona se sasteje sa Saskeom i govori mu da mrzi Naruta jer je nezreo i nema roditelje. Na suprot očekivanju da će Saske ovo potvrditi, on je u stvari bio zgrožen ovime što je Sakura rekla i govori joj da je dosadna. Shvativši svoju grešku, Sakura odlučuje da u buduće bude bolja prema Narutu. Narednih dana, tim 7 upoznaje svog novog učitelja džonina - Kakašija Hataka. Sldećeg dana on organizuje ispit sa zvoncima ne bi li testirao svoje buduće učenike. Dok je Naruto probao da napadne Kakašija, Sakura je samo pokušavala da potraži Saseka kako bi mu pomogla. U samo nekoliko minuta, Kakaši pronalazi Sakuru i stavlja je pod gendžicu koji joj je prikazao Saskeovu smrt. Nakon što su sva tri genina poražena, Kakaši im govori da je poenta ispita bio upravo timski rad, i da bi zajedno sigurno uzeli zvonca mnogo lakše nego pojedinačno. On odlučuje da im dozvoli da pokušaju još jednom nakon ručka ali pod uslovom da Naruto ne pojede svoj ručak. Shvativši da im Naruto neće koristiti ako je gladan i slab, Saura i Saske mu daju svoj ručak kako bi ga malo povratili. Videvši ovo, Kakaši prepoznaje da je njegovim učenicima važnije da pomognu jedni drugima nego da slušaju naređenja, i zvanično ih proglašava kao punopravne genine sela lišća. U njihovoj prvoj važnijoj misiji kada su imali zadatak da obezbede siguran put graditelju mostova, Tazuni. Sakura je za vreme Kakašijevog oporavka trenirala u šumi zajedno sa Saskeom i Narutom, ona je najbrže ovladala penjanu uz drvo iako nije se ni sa kim borila, uglavnom je pazila na Tazunu. Za vreme čunin ispita, jedna je od retkih genina koji su uspeli da tokom pismenog ispita odgovori na sva pitanja. U šumi smrti se borila sa geninimaiz sela zvuka, a u preliminarnom ispitu je njena borba sa Ino završena nerešeno. U zajedničkoj invaziji sela zvuka i sela peska na selo lista, Sakura je sa Šikamaruom i Narutom bila poslata da pomogne Saskeu u njegovoj borbi sa Garom. Sakura je uz Šikamarua jedini genin koji je uspeo da seoslobodi Kabutovog gendžicua. Četorka zvuka je nagovorila Saske da napusti Selo lišća. Sakura je pokušala da ga zaustavi i podsećala ga na tim 7 i njihove misije, ali bezuspešno. Saske ju je osatvio na klupi do zore i otišao. Ona je to razglasila i oformen je odred za povratak Saske. Ona moli Naruta da ga spase. Kasnije je počela da trenira sa petim hokageom. Drugi deo thumb|210px|Sakura protiv Sasorija U drugom delu, posle Narutovog povratka i imala je trening sa Kakašijem. Zadatak je bio da ona i Naruto uzmu od Kakašija zvoncem, posle duge borbe Naruto i Sakura su zahvaljujući dosetljivosti uspeli da uzmu zvonce. Posle treninga sa Kakašijem, otišla je na misiju da spasu Garu zajedno sa svojim starim timom. Zajedno sa Čijom borila se protiv Sasorija, Akacki članom, koji je svoje telo pretvorio u lutku. Saznavši da je Sasori bio partner sa Oročimaruom, koji sada drži Saskeja kod sebe, Skura je rešena da porazi Sasorija I natera ga da joj kaže sve o Oročimaruu, kako bi pronašla Saskea... Posle najduže borbu u Animeu, Sakura i Čijo su ubile Sasorija.Posle Kakašijeve hospitalizacije, tim 7 je dobio dva nova člana, Jamata koji je bio novi vođa i Saia koji je bio Saskeova zamena. Poslati su na misiju da vrate Saskea nazad u Selo Lista. Sakura je tokom misije bila povredjena od Naruta dok j thumb|Sakura protiv Pejnove stonoge e on bio u četvorepom obliku. Posle neuspele misije, tim 7 se vraća nazad u selo. thumb|left|212px|Naruto spasava Sakuru Sakura je pomagala evakuaciji sela, za vreme Pejnove invazije i uspela je da pobedi Pejnovu gusenicu. Za vreme samita kegea, Sakura je otišla u državu gvožđa, kako bi Naruto rekla da ga voli i da on više ne brine o Saskeu jer je on postao kriminalac. Međutim, prema Saiu ona je lagala Naruta i otišla da ubije Saskea kako bi ga spasila većeg padanja u tamu. Kada je Sakura našla Saskea, rekla mu je da želi da pođe sa njim, on joj je odgovorio da mora da ubije Karin kako bi stekao njeno poverenje. Pre nego što Sakura thumb|Tim 7 ponovo ujedinjen|234x234px dobije priliku da ubije Karin, Saske pokušava da je ubije, ali je Kakaši spašava. U borbi izmađu Saskea i Kakašija, Sakura prilazi Saskeu iza leđa u nameri da ga ubije, ali nije mogla to sebi da dozvoli. Potom Saske još jednom pokušava da je ubije, ali ovog puta je Naruto spasava. thumb|left|Tim 7 pečati KagujuSakura je smeštena u treću diviziju za vreme rata pod komandom njenog senseja. Sakura se borila sa oživljenim šinobijima, a posle je viđena kako svojim medicinskim tehnikama leči nindže koji su povređeni u ratu. Sakura je kasnije viđena kako trći sa ostatkom Konohe 11 ka mestu gde se bore Naruto i Tobi. Ubrzo, budi se Džubi u svom nekompletnom obliku, i savez stupa u borbu sa njim. Naruto nekoliko puta spasava savez, ali biva ranjen, i Sakura ga leči. U tom trenutku pojavljuje se Minato Namikaze, koji je u među vremenu oživljen, i spasava savez. On pita Naruta, da li mu je Sakura devojka, i Naruto kaže da jesta, ali ga Sakura udara u glavu. Nakon što savez pobeđuje Obita i Crni Zetsu uđe u njega i oživi Madaru, Madara će probosti Saskea, a takođe će i ostaviti Naruta na samrti, kad mu izvuče Kuramu, Sakura priskače da leči Naruta. Madara postaje Džindžuriki Džubija, ali se Naruto i Saske vraćaju sa novim moćima, i kada je Madara pred porazom, upija Džubijev poslednji oblik-Božije Drvo. Madara tada budi Rinešaringan, i baca Beskonačni Cukujomi na savez. Međutim Crni Zetsu izdaje Madaru i vraća Kaguju. Na kraju tim 7 pečati Kaguju. Nakon 4. Svetskog Šinobi Rata, Sakura se udaje za Saskea, i sa njim dobija ćerku Saradu. Koncept kreacije Kada je Kišimoto stvarao mangu, u prvih par poglavlja Sakura i Saske uopšte nisu bili u planu kao likovi...Posle konultacije sa svojim manga učiteljem Tantoom, Tanto ubedjuje Kišimotoa da ubaci još dva lika kao Kakašijeve učenike... Kišimoto kasnije u predgovoru nazvanom Kišmiotov svet daje prve skice Sakure, govoreći kako su se on i njegovi asistenti šalili kako Sakura uopšte nije slatka devojčica, ali je i naglasio da poenta mange uopšte nije samo u slatkim devojčicama... U daljem intervjuu, Kišimoto je izjavio kako nije ima predstavu kako izgleda prava junakinja, te da je tako nastala Sakura... Zanimljivosti *Ime "'Sakura'" doslovno znači "'cvetanje trešnjinog cveta'" (桜), što je veoma popularno i lepo ime u Japanu. Ime njenog klana "'Haruno'" znači "prolećna poljana" (春野), tako da se njeno ime i prezime zajedno može protumačiti kao "'trešnja koja cveta na prolećnoj poljani'" (春野桜, ''haruno sakura) ili "trašnja koja cveta u proleće" (春の桜, haru no sakura). *Sakura nosi isto ime kao junakinja iz mange Saske Sarutobi, gde je Sakura ženski pratilac I devojka Saskea, što je donekle slično u Naruto mangi I animi. * Sakura ima veoma sličan izgeld i osobine kao Kušina. To je bio veliki osnov da je na kraju Kišimoto upari sa Narutom(što se nije desilo). * Kišimoto je izjavio da ga Sakura i Kušina mnogo podsećaju na njegovu ženu. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Protagonista Категорија:Ženski likovi Категорија:Učiha Klan